


Given A Choice

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus is homophobic in this so yeah, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gladio cries a lot, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to make Gladio cry and be the little spoon, M/M, Prompto is the best boyfriend, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Clarus isn’t a fan of Gladio dating Prompto, and he addresses that quite a lot. He’s a distraction to both the crown and his son; and Gladio has had enough of it.





	Given A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first off: sorry if you’re one of those people that’s like “UWU CLARUS WOULD LOVE HIS SON IF HE WERE GAY/BI/PAN HOW DARE U MAKE HIM MEAN” because uhhhhh i wanna fuck him up emotionally?? leave me alone. 
> 
> This really is just an excuse to write a sobbing Gladio who needs to be held by his cute blonde boyfriend and this is the only way I could think of without killing anyone.

Training was rougher than usual that day. Gladio had his ass handed to him more than once by Cor and his dad. His father being much more harsher than the Marshall, claiming that a weak shield could protect no one. Gladio always knew he meant well when he said those things, but it didn’t sting any less. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, trying to fight back the frustration. Yet, this whole week it’s been nothing but loss after _loss_.

“You’re spending too much time with _that boy_ ,” Clarus grumbled, “You’re losing focus, he’s nothing but a distraction.” Gladio frowned, his own anger and frustration finally getting the better of him as he launched towards his father, the wooden sword making contact with metal shield. The rough vibrations were enough to cause Gladio to drop the greatsword, his hands tingling with a mixture of pain and discomfort. He didn’t even try to stop his tears now, giving up on trying to act tough since he clearly wasn’t. 

Clarus rolled his eyes, his shield dissipating as he turned his back on Gladiolus. As soon as the older man left, Gladio yelled in frustration, his fist making contact with the ground. A sick crunch emanated from his hand, but nothing thankfully broke. 

“Hey,” Cor mumbled softly. Gladio completely forgot he was even there. His head snapped up as he watched the taller man, eyes wide and tears still flowing freely, “Take a few days off from sparring. Don’t ditch training, but don’t feel like you need to spar with us for a while,” he began, offering a hand to the boy, “Go get some rest, cool off or something. Don’t destroy the citadel or yourself, alright?” 

Gladio took the outstretched hand, hoisting himself up with a nod. He didn’t trust his own voice to not crack and quiver. 

As Gladio made his way to the locker room, Cor made his way to leave. Not like he could even make a man such as the Marshall work up even a droplet of sweat during training. 

A soft ping broke that train of thought, and he quickly opened his gym bag to search for his phone. His background— a picture of Prompto where he’s opening a gift Gladio had gotten him for their eight month anniversary— lit up as he picked up his phone to see what it was. 

And it was none other than a text from his beautiful blonde. He wanted Gladio to come over when he was free, and honestly, Gladio wanted to as well. He didn’t even want to be in the same _district_ as his father right now. It’s no secret that Clarus didn’t approve of the relationship. He was quite verbal about that. _Quite verbal_. Enough to the point that Prompto couldn’t even come over when Clarus was around because it was nothing but constant back and forth bickering. 

He sent a text that he would be there as soon as he was done cleaning himself up (both physically and emotionally, though those two parts were left out of the response). 

He finished that up relatively quick. Gladio didn’t want to be there any longer for fear that he would run into his father on his way out. 

He slung his bag over his shoulder and made to leave, making it just short of the elevator before he ran into Clarus. He attempted looking past him, hoping that if he just avoided eye contact that nothing would happen, that they’d just pass each other without another word exchanged. Sadly, that was not going to happen. Clarus had stepped in front of him, stopping him from getting to the elevator. Gladiolus looked down at his shoes, a stern frown settled onto his face. The older man looked down at his son, his own frown settled onto his. 

“Leaving already?” He kept his eyes set on his son, watching carefully. Gladio didn’t give a response, deciding to keep his mouth shut. 

“Running off to go play with that boy again?” While Gladio kept silent, his jaw tensed and the hand on his bag tightened, “Listen well, Gladiolus, because I don’t plan on saying this again,” he paused, catching his sons eyes for the first time in the conversation, “You’ll go over there and tell him that whatever you two are doing, is over—” “No,” Gladio hissed, not quite stopping the oncoming rant from his father yet, “—because I will not stand for him causing you to _lack_ in your duties. He’s nothing but a menace to the crown, causing even Prince Noctis himself to misbehave and get into trouble—” _“Shut up—”_ “And no son of mine is going to throw away his legacy for some sorry excuse—” 

“Fuck you!” Gladio roared, his fist raised and reeled back, only to have his fist get caught on his attempt to punch Clarus straight in the jaw to hopefully shut him up. 

The grip his father had on his hand was crushing, causing Gladio to flinch with how hard he was twisting. Only a pained gasp left his lips as he fell to a knee before his father, his body contorted awkwardly to attempt to minimise the pain. “Do you understand, _Gladiolus_ ,” Clarus basically growled at him. 

The shield in training bared his teeth, a pained groan stuck in his throat as he spat, “ _Fuck. You._ ” Clarus released his son’s hand, a grimace on his face as he looked down at him like a higher up would a pesant, “Then don’t come home until you’ve realised how truly you value your position here.” 

Clarus walked off as if the two had never spoken. As if he hadn’t even crossed paths with Gladio in the first place. It took all of Gladiolus’ willpower to not release a sob right then and there. 

He kept himself composed long enough to make it to his car. He chucked the gym bag into the back seat, slamming the back passenger door before getting into the drivers seat. Gladio grabbed his phone from his pocket. For the first time since he first decided to ask Prompto out, he hesitated as his thumb hovered over the ‘call’ button. It was a good minute before he eventually decided against it. The blonde would hear of the event as soon as Gladio had gotten over there. 

He did, however, send a quick text saying he was on his way. Gladio had an embarrassingly amount of clothing over at Prompto’s already. When you had to lie most of the time just to stay over at your own boyfriends house, precautions become a new norm. So, stopping by home wasn’t a necessity. 

Gladio was glad that Prompto lived relatively close to the Citadel. Only about a twenty-five minute drive which felt like an eternity because of the stir of emotions within himself. 

The parking job was shoddy at best, but emotionally, Gladio couldn’t keep it in much longer. He was breaking, the dam holding back all the tears broken as soon as Prompto opened the door for him, his brilliant smile slowly fading into confused sadness. 

The blonde didn’t even have time to react when he was pulled into a somehow crushing, yet careful kiss. Prompto, of course, pulled away first. He was confused and was about to demand at least an answer for that kind of greeting until he saw that Gladio was flat out sobbing. 

The brunette’s shoulders shook, small hiccups escaping through tightly closed lips. The blonde grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, pulling him inside quickly. Not that the neighbors were nosy or anything but this wasn’t a moment to share with the neighbourhood. 

“Hey?” Prompto whispered and dragged the taller boy to his room. It seemed like just a simple action was what caused Gladio to break. Seeing someone you love and adore fall to their knees, body becoming wrecked with sobs is heartbreaking, and something Prompto never wants to witness again. The blonde had attempted to pull the brute back up, but he seemed, as content as one could be while sobbing, to hug Prompto’s middle, his face mostly hidden in the scrawny side. 

Prompto at least was able to move over to the bed to sit so Gladio‘s head was more cradled into the blonde’s chest. 

Gladio had attempted to speak, but didn’t get very far. His lungs refused to hold enough air to form more than a word at a time before his body violently shook with wave after wave of sobs. Hands made their way through the thick patch of hair on the top of Gladio’s head. The sides getting petted affectionately as well. Stroking through the shield’s hair was the best way to get him to calm down, Prompto learned early on. He kept going until his boyfriend’s breathing was relatively normal again. Slight hiccups still broke the, attempting to be steady, rhythm. 

Whispers of reassurance were being washed over all the same, hands moving from just his hair to his neck and shoulders as Prompto attempted, and finally succeeded in dislodging Gladio enough for them to make eye contact. The brunettes eyes and nose were red from irritation, bags forming under his eyes making them look more tired than usual. 

Prompto wiped the trail of tears away carefully as he leaned their foreheads together. Gladio was much more composed now, a few shaky sighs left him yet, as his body became accustomed to normal breathing once more. 

“Let’s try that again, okay?” The blonde smiled empathetically.  
“I c-can’t go— I-I got k-kicked out of my house—” he choked out, another small burst of sobs wracked through Gladio’s frame once more, “I never eve-even got to s-say bye to Iris— I didn’t go ho-home, I couldn’t—” he choked up once more, but Prompto didn’t push him. He did, however, pull Gladio up onto the bed so he wasn’t kneeling against the hardwood floor. 

The two were situated with Prompto holding Gladio, and Gladio curled into the blonde’s chest. It was odd looking, having such a big man be held by someone who was probably half of his entire body mass, but it’s not like anyone was around to judge. Prompto loved being the bigger spoon, and Gladio (though secretly to the others) loved it too. “H-He said I had t-to choose between y-you and home,” Gladio mumbled, his sobs dying down again into something more steady, “He said you were worthless, and that you were a bad influence,” Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at that one. Of course he would be the bad influence. An outsider, commoner, pleb; _he_ was the one dirtying the royal retinue. Certainly not the high, pressuring standards thrown onto them. 

“I love you,” the brunette whispered. His voice was lined heavy with exhuastion. Prompto sat up quickly, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the both of them. Gladio smiled softly, turning so his back was to Prompto’s chest. Prompto smiled too, his arm wrapping around as much as his boyfriend’s chest as he could, “I love you too, big guy. And hey, once i’m out of school, I’ll join the crownsguard and show your shit-dad what’s up,” that got Gladio to snort, turning slightly to give the blonde a quick peck. 

The two boys fell asleep quickly after that. Gladio sleeping soundly in Prompto’s arms as the said blonde had his face buried into the back of the shield’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on Tumblr @Pryumpto  
> Hmu on Twitter @GrossMeme  
> (im currently on mobile so links aren’t fun to work with)


End file.
